Merlin Help Me!
by PossimpiblyPossimpible
Summary: Sofia Granger is Hermione Granger's cousin. She's very high tempered,and she doesn't tolerate noise. But then she meets a carefree and "innocent" Weasley on her train ride to Hogwarts her brain is about ready to combust. But they're not only one but two.


**September 1st, 1989**

Sofia rolled aside the empty compartment door and strode inside. She closed it behind her, lifted her trunk to the luggage rack and lifted her white half-feline half-Kneazle pet named Alby onto the seat across from her. She smiled at the new school uniform she wore and at the new textbook in her hand as she sat down on the cushioned seat.

It was almost foolish for Sofia to study. No matter what happened, she always ended up at the top of the class. Marybeth, her aunt, called it stocked knowledge.

"_I don't know how you do it but_," Aunt Mary used to say. "_There's got to be a million things jammed into that brain of yours, Your Highness._"

"_Your Highness_." Sofia grimaced. "_Your Highness_." She never wanted to be called that but Aunt Mary had insisted. Her younger cousin, Hermione, had it worse since Aunt Mary called her "princess" which is pretty much more humiliating.

Sofia had lived with her Aunt Mary, Uncle Martin and only cousin Hermione at their house since she was three years old because her dad, Matthew, had died at Nepal and her mother, Ann, had another family at Scotland. Sofia always hated her mum for that. Her mum had abandoned her at her sister-in-law's doorstep as soon as she got the news that Sofia's dad had died in a mountaineering expedition at Mt. Everest. And now the only family she had was her aunt, uncle, and only cousin.

Shaking that thought of nicknames and of her parents out of her head, she opened her textbook: _Hogwarts, a History_. Sofia smiled and opened the book with the smell of the fresh parchment filling the air under her nose.

_Chapter 1:  
>THE EARLY FOUNDERS<em>

_At more than a thousand years ago, four great wizards and witches gathered together. Godric Gryffindor from…_

Knock! Knock!

_Was born in…_

Knock! Knock!

_Helga Hufflepuff all the way from Wales…_

Knock! Knock!

_Rowena Ravenclaw…_

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Sofia jumped on her seat and yelped. Nobody disturbs Sofia Granger while she's reading. _Nobody. _Alby screeched and hid under the seat. Sofia shushed her and spared an annoyed glance at the door. Right beyond the door was a tall boy and a freckled face with brown eyes under a shaggy head of flaming-red hair. The boy slid open the door and smiled.

"Alright there?" he asked cheerfully. Sofia gave a curt nod. He didn't seem to notice that she was annoyed. The boy continued, "Do you think I could stay here for a while?"

"Yeah sure," Sofia said, trying to hide her irritation in her voice. "Just close the door behind you." She scooted over on her seat. The boy didn't seem to notice and sat on the seat across from her. A hissing noise from under the seat made him jump. Alby was scratching and hissing at the boy's leg. The boy started dodging and he stood up.

"I-I'm sorry!" Sofia said apologetically and motioned for her cat. "Come on Alby, come here." The cat lurched from her hiding place, paused to hiss at the boy and jumped into the seat beside Sofia. She sighed.

"Sorry about that," she said and stroked Alby's shaggy white fur. "It's just that my cat, Alby here, is a bit territorial. I'm Sofia Granger. And you are?"

"Fred Weasley."

"Pleasure."

Sofia returned to her book, starting to get engulfed again.

_Rowena Ravenclaw was born sometime in the __tenth century__. She was from the glens of __Scotland__, and was either born or married into the __Ravenclaw family__. She was a good friend of __Helga Hufflepuff__, from the __Welsh valleys__…_

"Excuse me…"

_Salazar Slytherin was from a fen…_

"Umm…"

_These great witches and wizards brought together to…_

"Umm… Excuse-"

"What?" Sofia snapped. Ever so slowly, her irritation was growing larger and larger at this Fred Weasley. Fred didn't seem to notice this.

"I was just wondering if that's all you ever do."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean – Do you just _read_?" Fred said the word 'read' as if it was the name of a twisted old loony. "I mean, can't you do anything else?"

Anger flared inside Sofia. "You're talking like I'm some sort of experiment!" she fumed.

"That's not – but if you put it that way…"

"Well, let me tell you _Fred Weasley_," Sofia said angrily. "I do all sorts of things like… like ride a bicycle and-"

"A whatsit-cycle?" Fred asked. "Is that some sort of twisted Muggle thing?"

"It is _not _twisted!" Sofia flared. "And-"

"Oh, there you are, Fred!"

Sofia turned to the door and almost fainted. There in the doorway was an exact copy of Fred Weasley.

"I was looking everywhere for you!" doppelganger-Fred said. Sofia just gaped at him and Fred sniggered. The doppelganger noticed her.

"And I see that you've got a lady!" he said and rushed to Sofia's side. He put on a charming smile. "And you are?"

Sofia slammed her book at his shoulder. Fred's eyes widened.

"And I should be asking who _you _are!"

"George Weasley," said the boy in a strangled voice. "His twin." Sofia growled in rage.

"I can't even put up with-with," Sofia stuttered. "with _him _and then you come along and-"

"Whoa there," Fred interrupted, all the teasing in his voice gone. "What did I ever do to you?"

"_You _were being rude," Sofia pointed out. "Just because I'm Muggle-born and just because I read and…" Sofia sucked in a breath.

_Hold in the anger_, she meditated, _don't let all your pent up anger at mum lash out at these boys even if they are annoying._

"I didn't even _know _you were a Muggle-born," Fred reasoned. Sofia didn't answer and just tried taking out her trunk but George stopped her.

"The whole train's full," he said gently. Sofia seemed to like this twin better but she wouldn't let her guard down.

She glared at him reproachfully and slumped back down on her seat. She held out her arms for Alby as George was about to sit beside her.

Sofia growled. "Go sit beside him." She nodded toward Fred. Fred just sniggered.

"Not only high tempered but bossy too."

Sofia rolled her eyes. "Oh shut it."

Sofia was sure this was the start of a really _annoying _friendship.

_Merlin help me._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**This was just an idea I've been toying with for a couple of days. I'm not really sure if I would turn this into a chapter kind of fanfic but that option's still open.**

**I know Sofia's a bit high tempered and her anger might seem farfetched but Sofia has been angry at her mother for **_**years**_**. For almost **_**all **_**of her childhood, she's been watching her aunt and uncle take care of Hermione and she might be a bit jealous. I hope it doesn't seem farfetched though.**

**Well, I've been gone from for like months and that's because I've been having writers block **_**and **_**the USB I saved all my chapters just got broken. So, I just lost all my finished chapters that were **_**not **_**published which just sucks. **

**Thanks for reading and tell me what you think in a review!**


End file.
